The experimental use of fluids with low operating temperatures, or cryogens, continues in the medical and surgical field. Of particular interest are the potential use of catheter based devices, which employ the flow of cryogenic working fluids therein, to selectively freeze, or “cold-treat”, targeted tissues within the body. Catheter based devices are desirable for various medical and surgical applications in that they are relatively non-invasive and allow for precise treatment of localized discrete tissues that are otherwise inaccessible. Catheters may be easily inserted and navigated through the blood vessels and arteries, allowing non-invasive access to areas of the body with relatively little trauma.
Catheter-based ablation systems are known in the art. A cryogenic device uses the energy transfer derived from thermodynamic changes occurring in the flow of a cryogen therethrough to create a net transfer of heat flow from the target tissue to the device, typically achieved by cooling a portion of the device to very low temperature through conductive and convective heat transfer between the cryogen and target tissue. The quality and magnitude of heat transfer is regulated by the device configuration and control of the cryogen flow regime within the device.
A cryogenic device uses the energy transfer derived from thermodynamic changes occurring in the flow of a refrigerant through the device. This energy transfer is then utilized to create a net transfer of heat flow from the target tissue to the device, typically achieved by cooling a portion of the device to very low temperature through conductive and convective heat transfer between the refrigerant and target tissue. The quality and magnitude of heat transfer is regulated by device configuration and control of the refrigerant flow regime within the device.
Structurally, cooling can be achieved through injection of high-pressure refrigerant through an orifice. Upon injection from the orifice, the refrigerant undergoes two primary thermodynamic changes: (i) expanding to low pressure and temperature through positive Joule-Thomson throttling, and (ii) undergoing a phase change from liquid to vapor, thereby absorbing heat of vaporization. The resultant flow of low temperature refrigerant through the device acts to absorb heat from the target tissue and thereby cool the tissue to the desired temperature.
Once refrigerant is injected through an orifice, it may be expanded inside of a closed expansion chamber, which is positioned proximal to the target tissue. Devices with an expandable membrane, such as a balloon, are employed as expansion chambers. In such a device, refrigerant is supplied through a catheter tube into an expandable balloon coupled to such catheter, wherein the refrigerant acts to both: (i) expand the balloon near the target tissue for the purpose of positioning the balloon, and (ii) cool the target tissue proximal to the balloon's thermally-transmissive region to cold-treat adjacent tissue.
During the operation of a medical device in a therapeutic procedure, such as in a blood vessel, the heart or other body organ, the medical user desires to establish a stable and uniform contact between the thermally-transmissive region of the cryogenic device and the tissue to be treated (e.g., ablated). In those instances where the contact between the thermally-transmissive region of the cryogenic device and the tissue to be treated is non-uniform or instable, the resulting ablation or lesion may be less than optimal. It is desirable for the medical professional to assess the state of the contact between the thermally-transmissive region of the cryogenic device and the tissue to be treated, so that appropriate adjustments can be made to re-position the cryogenic device to obtain a more optimal contact and thus a more effective treatment.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method of assessing the quality of the contact between the thermally-transmissive region of the cryogenic device and the tissue to be treated, as well as monitoring and detecting any occurrences of fluid egress.